Notes
First is Kepron the Chaste, he's the most powerful psychically and doesn't wield weapons to prove it. He rarely removes his mask but is said to be so beautiful to behold it drives people to their knees. He has never been touched, and even something as simple as someone bumping his armor or something can drive him into a craze to wash it. The idea of anyone touching his body at all sickens him. His warband, the Idols of Purity, are very very stringent on their requirements and pick only the prime human specimens to join their ranks. He has the largest cult following, and his healing miracles bring people from worlds around to try to find him. He's a religious/messianic figure and relatively "benign" compared to the rest. Second is Iat the Prism, one of the most powerful martially and psychically. His body has been honed into a powerful weapon, whereas Kepron's is beautiful to behold, Iat's is menacingly flawless. Iat is obsessed with himself and believes none above him in mastery of his fighting style. His rubrics all wear the same helmet he does, and he psychically "breaks" himself into shards of his personality and instills them in his rubrics so he can watch himself in action. He has an obsession with mirrors and two mirror-thralls attend him at all times so he may speak to himself and decide a course of action. Sometimes if he's in an ill tempered mood he'll break the mirror and the thrall holding it in rage if he disagrees with his own suggestions. Its believed repeatedly fracturing his mind in such a way might be breaking it down and its becoming harder and harder to reconstitute himself. His warband is the Mirrored Legion, which numbers a lot of Rubrics and Chaos Space Marines. Most wear the visage of their lord in honor of him and worship him. If his soldiers don't take care of their helmets it tend sto be a quick way to get removed from existence. Third among the group is Orepthus the Collector. Orepthus's rank isn't necessary based on his perfection and psychic prowess, but instead seems to be gifted because of his vast collection of wargear and equipment. While he is certainly a powerful and potent psyker and biomancer, he also has a predilection towards technomancy and using psychic powers to enhance and fix/perfect machines. His warband, the Vault Keepers, scour ancient worlds to find gifts for Orepthus to enhance his collection. His cultists come from ancient mining worlds and forge worlds to give meager gifts as small as odd coins or rusted out archaic laspistols to earn his favor and potentially his love. He has a personal council of Auditors that maintain his collection and store it in secret hideaways throughout the galaxy. I still haven't built him either but his cultist and troops were built last week to join my army. Nu-San the Painter is the fourth, Nu-San is seen as a prophet to some and a madman to others. Where he swings his staff colors unseen bleed into the world alongside demonic voices and faces. He gazes into the madness of the warp and divines the future from it as he paints across the battlefield and unleashes untold terrors upon his foes. His followers and cultists are the Painters of Destiny, and would follow Nu-San into the warp itself if he asked them to as they believe he is one of the true minds to understand the warp and be able to touch it and come back unmutated. Ptantus the Stitcher is the fifth. Ptantus believes the truth to understanding and mastering biomancy isn't in reading tomes and mastering the warp specifically, it requires a massive physical understanding of anatomy to be able to blindly manipulate it. Called "the tyrant" by some, he collects a massive "flesh tithe" from his cult colonies for experiments and research and rumors among the others are that his work is more for sheer sadistic pleasure than actual scientific value. His warband, the Fleshsculpters, take planets by brutal conquest and are unflinching in their savagery. He rules by fear with his Blood Priest and Flesh Priest insuring the Flesh Tithe is paid, or else the Blood Tax is taken. Shend the Seeker is the sixth. Shend is the closest to benevolent as you'll find among the warband and lives in days long past. His powers are deteriorating and his ability to fight his aging body to maintain his form grows harder and harder and takes a heavier toll on his mind with each passing day. When the Rubric of Ahriman was cast Shend truly believed it would cure their legion and put his full force into it, and the moment things began going wrong he still believed for a moment it would correct itself. His momentary trust almost cost him everything as he supernaturally aged and almost found himself turned to dust alongside his brothers before he fought back and repelled the spell. Now Shend sits with his massive rubric legion, the Inheritors, with his cult being the only flesh and blood humans around. He remembers and calls his Rubricae by their names, he sits with them and treats with them as if they speak to him, and in darker days sometimes he forgets they aren't human as he dines with them and recalls war stories with his brothers. His hatred of Ahriman, and himself, for the mistake they made that day still hangs heavily on his soul though he clings to hope he may one day find a cure for his brothers' sake. Seventh is Anpaal the Ancient. a dreadnought (a dreadnought is a wounded space marine that's been bound to a giant robot to he can continue serving in death). Even before the Rubric his body was almost dust from age, and although his body seems to barely hold on, his reservoir of knowledge on the warp is more powerful than its ever been. Although sometimes diving into such depths has its cost, as Anpaal finds himself losing all track of time with his exposure to the warp's spacetime effects and sometimes thinks himself on ancient battlefields ten thousand years prior and has to be coaxed back into the present day. His warband, the Immortal Ones, mostly consists of Dreadnoughts like himself that continue to serve long into the present, his Rubrics are skilled sacristans, repeating their ancient rites of repair on the dreadnoughts but are long since having the body or mind to know what it is they are doing. Atenuut the Burned is the eighth. His mastery of pyromancy is unparalleled but he carries scars from a soul wound that is unable to be healed. Be it by his own hand or another's, warpflame has scoured his face and he can never know the earthly perfection his brothers seek and channels that anger into his spells. His warband, the Children of Flame, are similarly scarred and his followers find themselves imbued with a portion of his rage as they march into battle to mirror hideous burns upon their foes. Rumors abound that his Rubricae are actually the bodies of his foes scorched to ash and bound to armor in an occult ritual so they may continue to serve him and he may relish in their death throes for eternity. Am-Hett the Mutant is the ninth. His body succumbed to the Flesh Change and began mutating uncontrollably, but for some reason suddenly and accursedly stopped. No amount of psychic power will fix the damage done and he has learned to instead work with this new mangled form and extra limbs. He seeks death, but finds every time he perishes in battle he awakens elsewhere at the head of his warband again as though the wounds had never happened. Knowing this, he leads his warband the Rejects of Fate, mutants and demons that seek a True Death, to war hoping to at least bring them the end he himself cannot have. Last but not least is the High Magister, Ithor Dumat. Ithor was chosen for ascension to be a space marine by Hathor Maat himself and studied under him extensively and saw him as a father figure. He is a charismatic and enigmatic leader that rules with a massive warband at his back led by his chosen warriors, the Null Council. After learning that Ahriman betrayed Hathor Maat he gathered together nine other Pavoni warlords after ten thousand years of independence and promised each of them one thing so that they would join his crusade of vengeance against Ahriman, the Imperium, and anyone who had crossed their legion. To this end all of the warbands took up the colors and insignia of the Sons of Hathor and began operating under his orders. What he could have offered to some of these warlords (and if such offers could be believed) to buy their loyalty must have been incredibly steep. Ithor's command group, the Null Council, contains his leadership and primary advisors above the individual Magisters and warbands themselves. Generally they operate from his Battle Barge, Imhoden's Guidance, or from their ground-based Mastadon command vehicle, the Measured Step. Each member is granted to speak to the council on matters of strategy but if all agree on a course of action then the action is discarded and a new one is chosen. This is in part to prevent the issue of the council being filled with sycophants and yes-men that seek to keep Ithor in good graces, as well as to avoid the pride that has befallen their legion and potentially welcomes them to the hunger of She-Who-Thirsts. Three of the council's primary seats are known as the Voice of Ithor, the Eyes of Ithor, and the Hand of Ithor. Each person who takes up one of these mantles forgoes their names to history in an arcane ritual and instead becomes wholly dedicated to the High Magister and their role in the organization. The Voice of Ithor is a Dark Apostle, he is a mouthpiece that relays primary orders and maintains discipline in the ranks of the warband and to him falls the job of executing those that may stray from the ideals of their leader. The Eyes of Ithor belong to the spymaster, it's his duty to foment insurrection in their foes as well as scout out new targets for their missions, he works alongside the Voice to make sure the treachery rampant in other Chaos Warbands is stamped out early. The Hand of Ithor is a powerful Psyurgeon, a biomancer and sorcerer of unparalleled might, it's through him that the Null Council is gifted the pinnacle of superhumanity and health, he is the only person besides Ithor himself who is allowed access to the Liber Corperfectus to know the secret arts of biomancy that Ithor knows. The next three seats belong to a trio of warlords and sorcerers chimeraed from Ithor's own broken geneseed and other stolen geneseed by Ithor and the Psyurgeon. Each was raised together in their father's care, yet between all their physical differences and other influences, they have each become their own unique individuals. The Heir is the apparent to succeed Ithor should anything happen to his "father", the most like Ithor in physicality and thought his creation was hand tailored and crafted from scratch by the High Magister himself at every step. The Prodigal Son shares his father's physical attributes but is as far from his mind as can be. Whether these changes were due to the influence of the warp or other more sinister powers is unknown. The Prodigal Son takes his leave of the council frequently to handle matters on his own and has been thought dead on more than one occasion. The Lost Son is far from his father in almost every way, disagreeing with the course of action so commonly that it's jested the rule of agreement can be cast out as long as he is present. None-the-less he is a peerless warrior who's counsel is more than welcomed by his father. The last three seats belong to Ithor's personal guard captains, the Medjat. Each Medjat Captain also forsakes their name and in the service of their lord and maintains a legion of masked rubricae terminators. They can be identified by their trademark ebony wargear that mirrors their title, the Ebon Shield, Ebon Mask, and Ebon Sword. The Medjat Guard also double as personal enforcers, each acting with the supreme authority of Ithor himself, it's by their hand the tithe to the warband is collected from their cult worlds, operations are carried out once located by the Eyes of Ithor, and executions are dealt once decided by the Voice of Ithor. Ithor also funnels his emotions into three Genii, or bound demons that are floating masks that attend him at all times. Thymos (Rage), Pathos (Passion)0, and Thilipsi (Sorrow) contain the embodiment of Ithor's emotions so that he may never overstep his boundaries or act irrationally and welcome the hunger of the Chaos Gods for his soul.